Because, You Always Mine
by Hoshigami Sheia
Summary: Musim semi, siang hari, dan kabut. Dimensi yang lain dan ke-possessive-an. / 'Berhati-hatilah,...' / '-aku hanya memperingatkan.' / / 'kenapa'/ / 'Tetap milikku,..'/ RiRen, Prolog, Rate T (rating shall grow up, though), Boys Love, Smut in Later Chapter.


**Because, You Always Mine**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Sket Dance © Kenta Shinohara **

**Because, You Always Mine © Hoshigami Sheia**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Warning : Bahasa gado-gado plus abstrak, lompat-lompatan plot, AU, BL, Shonen-ai, Smut garing (in later chapter), ide nyomot dari SKET Dance episode yang bikin saya galau mewek nyampe meler beneran ingusnya T_T *malah curcol*, yah walopun cuma bagian sesuatunya tetep aja intinya dapet ide dari situ hahaha...

.

.

SAAAA... Douzou~!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**PROLOGUE**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Siang hari yang entah mengapa berkabut –meski tipis –dan hembus kecil sang angin yang terasa dingin tengah melanda kota Shinganshina –padahal kota ini seharusnya tengah mengalami awal-awal musim panas. Aneh? Ah.. memang bagi orang yang belum mengenal kota kecil ini akan merasa ini adalah hal aneh namun menarik, tapi bagi penduduk Shinganshina ini adalah hal biasa. Hal biasa, karena ada kejadian-kejadian yang lebih membingungkan daripada keanehan suasana yang terjadi selama 1 minggu penuh pada awal musim panas.

Kabut dan sang dingin –atau apapun itu –yang terjadi dalam waktu yang tak seharusnya adalah tanda bahwa sang dimensi sedang bertubrukan. Mencari kestabilannya lagi agar terus berputar. Ah, tapi itu adalah analisis dari seorang yang orang anggap gila dan percaya pada dimensi dan waktu lain. Tapi, percaya atau tidak akan adanya dimensi dan ruang waktu yang lain itu adalah suatu keyakinan yang tidak pelu dicemooh. Ya, tidak perlu dicemooh karena itu adalah perbedaan. Seharusnya begitu.

Well, sebaiknya kita tinggalkan dahulu masalah itu, dan fokuskan perhatian pada seorang pemuda –berambut mahoni dengan manik mata sewarna hasil percampuran hijau, biru, merah, coklat, kuning, emas, ah... sebut saja hasil pembiasan cahaya –yang kini tengah menapaki sebuah jalanan sepi menuju rumahnya. Seorang pemuda 15 tahun yang dikenal sebagai Jaeger, Eren Jaeger.

" Dua blok lagi..." gumamnya pelan, sembari menelisikkan pandangannya ke sekitar dengan manik indahnya yang berpendar waspada ditengah kabut tipis itu dan melangkah terburu-buru.

Tidak, tidak, jangan berpikir kalau dia ketakutan pada kabut dan suasana di Shinganshina. Hell, bahkan dia sudah terbiasa sedari kecil akan suasana ini. Eren waspada karena satu hal yang terus meresahkannya sejak 2 tahun terakhir, sesuatu itu–

'Orang itu masih mengikuti..' batinnya saat melihat bayang-bayang seseorang melalui ekor matanya.

"Tch! Sialan..!" mendecih pelan, Eren kini berlari sprint menuju rumahnya. Sayangnya, orang yang mengikuti Eren juga menyamai larinya –meski tetap menjaga jarak dibelakang-.

Lima menit, dan Eren sampai di depan pagar rumahnya dengan terengah. Membuka dengan tergesa, lalu berlari masuk ke pekarangan setelah mencuri lihat kearah jalan yang baru dilaluinya. Bayangan seseorang itu terlihat bersembunyi dibalik tiang listrik tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya.

'_**BLAM!**_'

Eren membanting pintu rumahnya. Menyandarkan keningnya di pintu itu, sembari mengatur nafasnya yang masih memburu. Pikirannya berkelebat tentang bayangan seseorang yang sedari tadi mengikutinya, yang bahkan kali ini sampai mengikuti ke rumahnya –dulu paling jauh hanya mengikuti sekitar 1 blok sebelum rumahnya-. Eren menghela nafas lelah, lalu memejamkan matanya sampai suara dering telepon terdengar. Terlonjak kecil, tapi tetap mendekati telepon-di ruang tamu- yang tengah berdering itu.

.

.

'_**Riiiiinggg... Rriiing... Rriiing...Rr—Clak**_'

.

"Halo, Mikasa a–..."

_"EREN! Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Penguntit sialan itu tidak melakukan apapun, kan? Apa kau terluka, Eren? Apa dirumah ada orang? Maaf ya, Eren, aku dan Armin tidak bisa pulang bersamamu hari ini. Andai saja rapat OSIS dan acara inap-menginap sialan ini tidak ada. Maaf ya, Eren. Eren?"_ Omongan Eren terpotong oleh suara kakak perempuan angkatnya –yang hanya berbeda 2 bulan-, Mikasa. Nada suara yang khawatir –terselingi gerutuan kecil – terdengar jelas.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Mikasa. Kau dan Armin fokus saja pada rapat kalian, dan jangan menggerutu, Mikasa. Uh.. kau tahu sendiri kalau ayah dan ibu sedang menginap di rumah kakek. Sudah ya, aku mau istirahat." Eren menjawab seadanya dengan nada suara yang lemas.

"_Ah, baiklah. Jangan lupa mengunci pintu, Eren. Jaa~!_"

"Mmm.. mm.. kau harus tetap bersenang-senang disana, Mikasa. Jaa~!" ucap Eren, lalu menaruh gagang telepon itu kembali.

Dan sesuai titah Mikasa tadi, Eren segera mengunci pintu depan dan setelahnya berlari kecil menuju kamarnya dilantai dua. Sampai dikamarnya, tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Eren menenggelamkan diri di kasur singlenya yang empuk. Eren hanya diam sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap –ah, dia terlalu malas pencet-pencet saklar lampu–. Pikirannya kembali terarah pada sosok penguntit aneh tadi.

'Apa dia sudah pergi?' batinnya penasaran.

Menggulingkan badannya, Eren beranjak dari kasurnya dan menuju jendela kamar.

"Srekk..!"

Membuka sedikit tirainya, Eren mengintip ke luar. Dan mata hijau-kebiruannya membulat –shock-.

"USO... Tidak mungkin... Ini tidak mungkin- "

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku.

* * *

a/n (curcolan author) : Udahaaaannn.. udahaaannn... besok lah lanjut laginya.. LOL

habis uts langsing jedukin pala ke laptop sambil ngetik... bukan efek kebanyakan ide tapinya, gara-gara frustasi bakal dapet jeblok orz


End file.
